Sonic School
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: I know I did not upload any story for a long time. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's about Sonic having *FUN* with Natsuki. (18 ) (Not safe for life). I actually took a different approach in this fan fiction. Hope you won't hate it. See you next three months! WARNING: Not suitable for those with a weak stomach! Don't try anything you read in this story at home!


Natsuki. Good morning, my dear listeners. I'm Natsuki, your favorite waifu, and I'm visiting Gravity Falls School today. Make your wizarding wireless louder, because you'll hear the most mind-blowing interview in my career. Of course you know how our glorious and mighty Dark Lord Bill Cipher banned all the hedgehogs and humans from attending Gravity Falls after He had won His rightful war a month ago. But one notorious hedgehog has stayed at Gravity Falls to get a proper education of another kind. Today He's going to tell us about his new role in our decent demons society. Well, darling, what's your name?

Sonic: My name is... oh... I'm formerly known as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Natsuki: And how do you call yourself now?

Sonic: ...

Natsuki: Please repeat, I don't understand you.

Sonic: Sonic... [blushes]. Sonic the Shiteater.

Natsuki: Beautiful and appropriate name for a hedgehog. Could you say it loud so that each of our listeners can hear?

Sonic: [Blushes]. I CALL MYSELF SONIC THE SHITEATER, AND EVERYBODY IN GRAVITY FALLS CALLS ME THAT TOO!

Natsuki: I see. You're the best friend of the most wanted criminals Dipper Pines and Mable Pines, and you were captured at the battle for Gravity Falls and found guilty of opposing our great Dark Lord Bill Cipher. Am I right?

Sonic: Yes, you are.

Natsuki: But our merciful Lord Bill Cipher let you stay in Gravity Falls and imposed upon you some duties. Today we're going to speak a lot about them. Let's start our interview with some simple questions... For example, what are you wearing today, my hedgehog?

Sonic: You see it for yourself, Natsuki.

Natsuki: Yes, but I want to hear it from you. So...

Sonic: [Nervously laughs]. Well... I'm wearing a black collar around my neck.

Natsuki: Ah, the one with the message which says Cum for hedgehog . Pretty thing. Is there something unusual in this collar?

Sonic: Yes... [laughing out loud]. It was charmed by the Dark Lord Bill Cipher and works like some kind of sex appeal device.

Natsuki: You mean...

Sonic: I mean I can't resist any orders given to me by the Dark Lord Bill Cipher or by his followers! It's worse than Ruffy... I can't resist even if I think that a different idea is better than what Bill Cipher demanded! [Blushes]. Oh Natsuki, you won't believe what pleasures they give me here... Could you join me, please? [Blushes].

Natsuki: Sorry, but I'm here not to join you. As much as I want, I have my own work to do. Nothing personal, Sonic well, maybe slightly personal. So, what else are you wearing?

Sonic: T-t-tight white cotton panties... [Blushes].

Natsuki: I see. What else?

Sonic: N-nothing. I don't want to wear anything else.

Natsuki: And to be totally honest with our listeners, your panties aren't as white as you say, are they? There's nothing white only yellow and brown! I see the huge dirty-yellow spot in front of these panties, and it seems like urine to me, my boy! Turn around, please... Yes, there's the enormous dark brown spot on your ass too I bet it's your own shit! You're so dirty boyo, Sonic. Care to explain?

Sonic: I don't like to change my panties [Blushes]. I like to poop and pee in them. And I dont want to change underwear too I have no desire to wear a clean suit.

Natsuki: So you used to walk around the school wearing almost nothing except yellow-brown panties, soaked in urine and shit. Everybody can see your plump male tits and your dirty bussy. You don't even have your tail with you!

Sonic: Actually... I have.

Natsuki: Really? So you've cut it? Where do you keep it then? Show me.

Sonic: Natsuki, are you sure you want to know?

Natsuki: My boy, you don't know me. I want to know everything! Show me everything. Dear listeners, I see Sonic blushing like a tomato. he turns his ass to me there's a small hole in the back of his dirty panties - he bends down, spreads his firm buttocks... Oh Jesus, what is this?

Sonic: It's my tail... LOL

Natsuki: Well, it seems more like the base of your tail I can't see the rest of it, because it's buried too deep in your back passage! Sonic, why did you choose such a strange way of keeping the tail?

Sonic: I felt like doing so, so I did it. I can pull the tail and lick the poop on it anytime I want. It's like a candy for me!

Natsuki: Oh dear, it's the most unusual thing I've ever heard. By the way, Sonic, how long is your tail?

Sonic: 9 inches long.

Natsuki: Impressive length. Is it thin? Are there any knots on it?

Sonic: Yes.

Natsuki: So it must be very unpleasant for you to push this long furry tail through your tight sphincter... tell me, Sonic, what do you do to ease the discomfort? You probably use a lot of lube or push this long tail into your poophole in a very slow, gentle manner. Or maybe your anus is so loose that you don't feel any pain at all.

Sonic: You're right, my asshole is so loose from years of painal I can't feel shit. I also have a prostate problem. But it's very fun to push it in one go. I hate lube! It's like cheating for me!

Natsuki: I know you must feel a lot of pleasure... Creepo...

Sonic: Don't even try to kinkshame me! Because after that I like to spin it three times inside my loose asshole... [Laughs]. So much fun... I orgasm every time I do it... [Blushes]. But it isn't even the best of my kinks...

Natsuki: Oh, so it's time to tell our listeners about your main activities in Gravity Falls! Please make your story as detailed as you can.

Sonic: No problem! I will go through EVERY single detail honey!

Natsuki: My dear, thousands of weebs are waiting for your story. And I know that you want to fully cooperate and answer all my questions today!

Sonic. [laughs].

Natsuki: Well, for example, what can you say about your slutty tattoos? About the one on your stomach: THIRSTY PISSDRINKER . Or about the one above your buttocks: DIRTY HEDGEHOG ANAL SLUT . Or about the big, bold tattoo over your breasts: MOUTH FULL OF SHIT ...

Sonic: My tattoos are my life story... [giggles] The "DIRTY HEDGEHOG ANAL SLUT" reminds me of a time with a cute boy named Sans, but that's a story for another time [winks]

Natsuki: Interesting

Sonic: Ok, so I promised to talk about my loveliest I like eating strangers shit! [grins]

Natsuki: Well, we have already guessed it. It's quite obvious. Please give us more details. I know you wanted to speak about it, so if you don't mind, please detail more about it.

Sonic: [Blushes]. Natsuki... I LIKE TO EAT TONS OF THEIR DELICIOUS SHIT, TO SWALLOW EVERY FUCKING PIECE OF IT! I FEED MYSELF THE FUCKING SHIT AND THE FUCKING URINE OF EVERY FUCKING WEEABOO IN THE SCHOOL! Oh Suki, you are really fucked up in the head for wanting to know my kinks and make fun of them. [Looks at Natsuki with anger, but smiles at the same time].

Natsuki: Well, then. Will you show us where you live? Dear listeners, it seems that Sonic took us to what seems like an ordinary school bathroom. But wait a second, what is that terrible stench? I'm going to hold my breath, or I'll spew myself too... Sonic, is it from you? My boy, when did you take a bath for the last time?

Sonic: I never shower Natsuki. You should know that.

Natsuki: Ok then, But what are you doing? Oh, I see you pulled out your tail through the hole in your panties. So now you are sucking it clean from your own excrements.

Sonic: Slurp, slurp, yummy!

Natsuki: It's very erotic, you seem to enjoy it much. Yes, your tail is really long, thick and knotty. Wow. So show us how do you force this long, knotty tail into your loose, broken anus. Tell our listeners all the details of this process.

Sonic: I... I usually stick the tip into my anus for an inch or two... like this...

Nasuki: Your anus is loose and old. Seems like you are used to it. Must be really comfortable for you.

Sonic: And now... oh Suki... [Blushes]... I like to forcefully hit the base of the tail... YESSSS!

Natsuki: You've done it! I can see only the base of the tail sticking out of your asshole.

Sonic Then... [Blushes heavily] I like to spin it three times inside my rectum. YEESSS AHHHH! [Cry tears of joy].

Natsuki: You wet yourself, my boy. There's the new fresh yellow spot on your panties.

Sonic: [Blushes]. Sorry about that Suki...

Natsuki: So, let's see your working place. It seems like ordinary toilet, my listeners, but there's a message on the wall behind it, handwritten in large letters. It says SONIC THE SHITEATER . You're quite popular amongst students, my Slutty hedgehog. Who wrote this?

Natsuki: I did. [Blushes]. I like to write this message on the wall with my own shit every morning and then lick it off the wall every evening... [Blushes]. It's so refreshing!...

Natsuki: Kinky stuff! Well, tell our listeners about your daily routines.

Sonic: I... eat shit?

Natsuki: We know it already, my dear. Let's start from the beginning. You wake up, write this message on the wall, have your breakfast...

Sonic: I don't eat breakfast dear. The only thing I want to eat for the last 15 years is shit... [Blushes].

Natsuki: Hot!

Sonic: It's the fucking SHIT! I wouldn't want to be able to get rid of that taste in my mouth even if I could!

Natsuki: Okay, okay. Please continue.

Sonic: I... I spend most of the day lying on the floor near a toilet bowl yes, this one.

Natsuki: There's a strange semi-circular cut-out on the front edge of this bowl.

Sonic: It's the cut-out for my neck, I put my neck in the cut-out in such a way that my head is inside the toilet bowl.

Natsuki: Face-up?

Sonic: Yes. Then I wait, looking at the ceiling and waiting for somebody to come... I never have to wait long. You see, a hell of a lot of students need to pee in the morning... [laugh].

Natsuki: And all of them are forced to pee right into your mouth!

Sonic: Yes... Well, all of the demons!.. [Blushes]. Each time when somebody comes to give me a drink, I open my mouth wide and savouring every drop! [smiles]... Oh god!... [Blushes] this place is like heaven!. Also, boys are forced to urinate standing up, so they're able to see my horny face, when their delicious piss fills my mouth... [Blushes]. They are forced to watch me gulping, catching their hot streams of piss with my lips and drinking it. I tell them to spit in my mouth, to laugh at them for being my kitchen! [blushes]. Their piss is amazing: sweet, thick and spicy at the same time... [grins]. I love that taste, I like to swallow every drop of their urine and even lick my lips clean afterwards. [smiles].

Natsuki: What about girls?

Sonic: [grins].

Natsuki: Hey you, thirsty pissdrinker! Oh, sorry, I wanted to say Sonic. Please forgive me.

Sonic: Easy to say... Girls? They pee sitting down, of course. It's worse in some way, because I don't like women. I usually let them piss inside my mouth because I try to be polite. But I don't always let them because pussy is gross AF [laughs].

Natsuki: Are you gay or something, Sonic?

Sonic: No, Natsuki, I identify as a straight girl.

Natsuki: You must loathe licking other girls' snatches then. Especially when they're with piss flavor.

Sonic: Well, I like the piss but the pussy is absolutely gross! I prefer licking their assholes.

Natsuki: [Laugh].

Sonic: [Slightly hysterical laugh].

Natsuki: Clever hedgehog. Do guys force you to suck their dicks too?

Sonic: Oh... I force THEM to let me suck their dick and it's hard catching those young boys when you're 95. Fortunately, they like my loose asshole... [laughs].

Natsuki: We'll talk about it later. Now tell us, how many litres of urine do you drink per day?

Sonic: I... I don't know. Maybe around seven or ten thousands litres... oh, how much I like urine.

Natsuki: Did you hear it, my listeners? Impressive! Sonic, I suppose that after drinking so much piss you often feel the need to pee too.

Sonic: No.

Natsuki: Do you use this toilet?

Sonic: No.

Natsuki: Well, at least you're never thirsty... [Laugh]. Okay, I hope you're ready to tell our listeners about your main hobby.

Sonic: About my diet of excrements, I suppose? [enjoyably laughs]. You're cute, Natsuki. You and all those who help me with my kinks.

Natsuki: Don't change the topic, baka. I don't care about your opinion of me. Your listeners are waiting for you.

Sonic: [orgasm from the thought]. [Babbling]. They put their pretty boy assholes above my face, I excitedly spread their buttocks, kiss their good smelling assholes and wait until they shit in my mouth. I eat and swallow each tasty turd, each nutritious piece of feces, and enjoy every moment. I always hope it will never end [laughs]!

Natsuki: [getting horny] Oh...

Sonic: I laugh at their tiny turds, I listen to how they try to be good boys and try to give me a decent sized shit. Since their shit is so small, usually only ten inches long. I try to vomit. And when I manage to vomit I get to eat the shit again [smiles]. I often puke while eating their poop, but then I get to eat that again. I believe that the only time I'm not so ugly, is when my face is covered in shit, vomit and cum. I lick their hairy assholes clean from last bits of excrements and thank them for the meal because I'm polite.. [Blushes]. Do you want to know anything else dear?

Natsuki: Some details please. For example, what do you feel when you see a long fat turd, which slowly slips out of an asshole? What do you feel when you know that in a second you're going to put this awful piece of shit in your mouth and taste it?

Sonic: I find a new meaning to live again... [Smiles]. I want to feel their tasty goo filling my mouth forever!

Natsuki: In that case, do you swallow all this shit as quickly as possible?

Sonic: [Smiles]. No. You see, I like to take my time and eat each dump slowly and thoroughly to feel every shade of its flavor and taste!

Natsuki: Oh, it's interesting. Well, tell us about your eating habits then.

Sonic: Oh Suki... Well, it depends.

Natsuki: Depends of?

Sonic: Ok then... [In excited voice]. It depends of the kind of turds. Some are big and tough I chew those turds for a long time, till they become a brown pasty goo, and then slowly drink that delicious liquid manure... Other turds are like small pebbles I suck them like sugar-candies, I play with them with my tongue before swallowing. [Blushes]. All of them taste amazing, but the best of all is the diarrhea of those who used that god given ultra lexative 4000 medicine.

Natsuki: I heard about that medicine.

Sonic: You can't imagine it IT'S LIKE A RIVER FROM HEAVEN OF LIQUID SHIT FILLS MY MOUTH IN A WINK AND THEN COVERS MY FACE AND HAIR WITH AN INCH LAYER OF THE MOST AMAZING, FRESH, DELICIOUS SHIT IN THE WORLD! It fills my nostrils too, so I get to smell it even better. And I also get covered under a pile of beautiful shit! And you know what? Even though they shit LITERS of diarrhea, I still want more! I fill my stomach full with that great goo, savoring every drop and smacking my lips. I collect shit from my face and hair with my fingers to lick them clean, I live because of the taste and smell, I try to vomit, but It's so tasty and amazing my body does not allow me to vomit it!.. [Saddens].

Natsuki: Thank you, I think it was detailed enough. What hot and perverted stuff, my listeners. Sonic, how many times per day do you yourself take a crap?

Sonic: Around six or seven times, I suppose...

Natsuki: Wow! You're a really dirty hedgehog. It seems like you have something like diarrhea too.

Sonic: Really? considering my special shitty diet. I wonder, why do I have a diarrhea, when shit-eating is so good for digestion? [Wondering face].

Natsuki: Oh, sorry for the spoilers. By the way, I remember that you like to shit into your panties without taking them off. Do you do it right there on the floor?

Sonic: Nope.

Natsuki: No?

Sonic: No. You see, I like to take a dump only after doing one thing. You sure you want to know?

Natsuki: Sonic, we're waiting for you! Please continue.

Sonic: I demand from other students to fuck me in the ass before I shit. I'm used to take a dump only after a round of brutal ass fucking. I always try to hurry up to that moment. But often I want to shit so badly that I have no other choice but to force some cute students to help me with my kink.. [Blushes].

Natsuki: How do you ask them?

Sonic: I chase after the students, and after I manage to catch one, I bitch smack him to the ground, and start choking him to death. Then I take his cock and use it like a dildo up my ass.

Natsuki: WOW.

Sonic: Well, there is one problem. You see, they are still kids and usually they don't have such large dicks, usually only about 20 inches long [blushes] as oppose to my other boyfriends that had METERS long dicks. [Sob]. Hey, Natsuki, are you masturbating right now? Rude...

Natsuki: Ah! Sorry, Sonic, your story made me wet. So, do you take six or seven cocks up your ass per day?

Sonic: Nope.

Natsuki: No?

Sonic: I lust more than that Suki! Sometimes... [Blushes]. Sometimes I need hundreds of cocks per day. What can I say, I like dick.

Natsuki: Damn son.

Sonic: Yep.

Natsuki: You're a pervert

Sonic: [Blushes].

Natsuki: Your story is so hot, I've never masturbated so hard in my life! Okay, Sonic we're almost done. Tell me at last about the end of your usual day. What do you do after hours of piss-drinking, shit-eating and ass-fucking?

Sonic: What do I do? [Chuckle]. You see, some students manage to escape my grasp. So they use two other toilets there. But in the end of a day I still win because get to clean these toilets too. Of course, I clean them using only my mouth. [Hysterical chuckle].

Natsuki: I see... But how can you eat such a stale old turd that was in the toilet for an entire day?

Sonic: [Hysterical laugh]. Oh, you're wrong... Our glorious Dark Lord Bill Cipher has gave me the amazing ability to make any old turd be as fresh like the second it came out, so I can enjoy EVERY meal!

Natsuki: I see... Is it all you do on a usual day?

Sonic: Nope, I also clean the message SONIC THE SHITEATER off the wall.

Natsuki: The message written in your own shit. Yes, I forgot about it.

Sonic: Then I take off my dirty panties and stuff them into my mouth as a gag. I lay down on the floor in the puddle of my own urine and excrements, gagged with my wet and shitty panties, and try to sleep before new beautiful day. So the taste of piss and shit never leaves my mouth... [Smiles].

Natsuki: I want to say that I feel pity for you. But to be honest, I've never heard more disgusting, dirty and hot story than yours. My dear listeners, are you horny? I'm so wet that I could cum right now... but I better let Sonic show me his skills as a cunt-eater.

Sonic: With pleasure!

Natsuki: Let's begin. By the way, my bladder is full enough, and I also really want to shit... It's your chance to taste the best girl excrements! [Laugh].

Sonic: I don't really like to do this kind of stuff with girls. But since I like you, I'll make an exception for you.

Natsuki: Are you ready Sonic?

Sonic: Yep.

Natsuki: Please speak louder, it's slightly problematic to hear you due to your position.

Sonic: Yeah sure, by the way, NEVER talk to me like that bitch...

Natsuki: Oh, sorry sir Sonic. But please, tell our listeners where are you lying and what do you see.

Sonic: I'm lying on the toilet floor, head inside the toilet bowl, face-up. You're sitting above my head, so I see almost nothing except your buttocks and pussy, Natsuki, an unfamiliar look. [laugh].

Natsuki: Do you find my pussy pretty?

Sonic: What?.. You know I don't like vaginas, don't play with me girl...

Natsuki: You don't like eating pussies, I suppose.

Sonic: I don't like eating any pussies at all! But I promised to eat your cunt, sooo...

Natsuki: Let's talk about licking a little later. What are you going to do now?

Sonic: Well than. I'm going to drink your piss and then eat your pussy till you cum. Then the last part, my favourite, I'll let you shit into my mouth... Oh Natsuki, please... Shit the biggest turd you can ok?

Natsuki: We'll see. Oh, my bladder is so full... it's on the verge of bursting. Open your mouth wide please. Yes, that way. I'll appreciate of you would swallow quickly. Here it comes... your special yellow cocktail... OH YES! [Sigh of relief].

Sonic: [Gulp. Gulp. Gulp].

Natsuki: Yes, my listeners! So much relief... I'm peeing right into Sonic's mouth, and this naughty hedgehog is drinking my urine! He's really swallowing it like pumpkin juice! Thank you Sonic!

Sonic: [Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!]

Natsuki: My hot jet of piss is hitting the back of his throat, and he shows no sign of having hard times swallowing my piss! Wow!

Sonic: [Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!].

Natsuki: Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: LOL... I expected more piss from you... [Smiles].

Natsuki: Well, what can you say about the taste of my urine? Do you like it?

Sonic: Eh... 5/10.

Natsuki: Ouch. I admit I became very wet! [Playful smile].

Sonic: No problem, Suki. I don't really doing it with women, but I had fun doing it with you!

Natsuki: Oh, if so, I have a surprise for you. [Smile]. Put out your tongue and please probe this pink slit between my legs.

Sonic: Sure Suki!... [Lick]. Ewww! [Spits out], I forgot how disgusting a woman's pussy is...

Natsuki: But I washed it especially for you...

Sonic: Yeah, I guess it's better than most pussies I tried.

Natsuki: Thanks Sonic! [Blushes]

Sonic: No problem Suki!

Natsuki: Sonic, I have a confession, I've never washed my pussy. My dad doesn't let me.

Sonic: [Speaking trough gritted teeth]. Still no problem Suki!

Natsuki: Ok, enough talking, let's return to our business.

Sonic: K, [Lick. Lick. Lick].

Natsuki: Yes, such a sweet tongue... I beg of you, please shove it deeper into my pussy and taste me. Thank you so much Sonic.

Sonic: [Lick! Lick! Lick!]

Natsuki: Please! Don't stop! Eat my dirty snatch, fuck me with your tongue... Oh! You're a really talented cunt-eater... Oh lord, do it again! Yes, suck my clit. And then give a deep and sloppy kiss to my cunt.

Sonic: [Suck. Suck!]

Natsuki: Oh my dear listeners... This hedgehog slut makes me feel so good. Sonic's face is covered with saliva and the layer of my woman slime, and he's cleaning each dirty spot of my pussy with his tongue! Yes, kiss it. OH FUUUUCK! I'm cumming!

Sonic: [stops in the middle of sucking Natsuki's clit] HEY, watch your language girl! [continue sucking].

Natsuki: Oh... Sorry for disrespecting you Sonic. Sonic, you're really good in pleasing women. Thank you, dude!

Sonic: Don't mention it.

Natsuki: If you want to wash down my pussy juice, I'll pee into your throat again with pleasure.

Sonic: [Fastly]. No, thanks. Don't trouble yourself. Let's just finish this Suki.

Natsuki: Oh, wait! I have one last gift for you.

Sonic: A gift?

Natsuki: Wonderful gift it looks like shit, smells like shit and tastes like shit. To be honest, it's actually the shit.

Sonic: YES! Finally, the main dish!

Natsuki: Oh, believe me, it's good!

Sonic: [Cry tears of joy]. You have no idea how long I waited for it!

Natsuki: I promised you a huge load. So show me your shit-eating skills, dear!

Sonic: CAN'T WAIT!

Natsuki: Ok, let's begin the last ritual...

Sonic: I'm so horny Suki!

Natsuki: [Fart! FART! Looong farts]. Yes, sniff my farting hole. How do you like it?

Sonic: Oh my... [sniffs the air]. Suki, did you use the ultra lexative 4000 medicine?

Natsuki: Yes, I did. That medicine really works! What an amazing odor... Dear listeners, now I understand why Sonic is into scat so much! Sonic. Are you ready to gourmet meal?

Sonic: YES!

Natsuki: Describe everything you see while your mouth is still empty. Here it comes...

Sonic: I see your firm buttocks and the butthole between them. Your anus is tight and crinkly, with little tiny bumps around it. It's slightly pulsing, trying to push out the big piece of shit... [excitedly smiles]. I see how the tip of the turd is sliding out of your asshole... it's deep-brown and thick, with small cracks and dark streaks. It smells like... [smiles]. I've no words for how wonderful the smell is! It slipped out of the asshole by an inch or so. I'm bringing my face closer to your butt... [Tears of joy]. Now I'm going... oh lord... I'm going to open my mouth wide and gradually take this turd... [orgasms]... take this turd into the mouth till my lips touch your asshole. I'm going to suck this piece of shit like a candy for some time, then I'll start to chew!

Natsuki: he's doing it! he's really doing it! Mr. Sonic is eating my shit! Our hero has bitten off a big piece of shit and now he's chewing it like Smile Dip!

Sonic: [Chomping and slurping.]

Natsuki: So nasty and so hot... Sonic, I think I'm going to cum again from the sound of your chomping alone. You seem to enjoy it so much!

Sonic: [Still chomping.] YES!.

Natsuki: Oh my faithful listeners, if only you can see Sonic's joyful eys and pride written all over his face. His green eyes are wide open, hot tears of joy pooling in them. He's breathing heavily through his nose, and I see grains of my shit on his sweet, poo-stained lips... and he's still eating his delicious looking meal! He's diligently savoring my big turd, even if it kills him...

Sonic: [Chomping, swallows]. Yum! oh god, please, please more! Yum! I demand more!

Natsuki: Oh, that was only the first portion.

Sonic: First portion? [eyes full of hope], hell yeah!

Natsuki: Yes, I still have a couple of huge dumps for you. A full course dinner in your honor!

Sonic: [Heavy excited breaths]. It better satisfy my needs Suki...

Natsuki: Of course it will satisfy! Don't worry Sonic!

Sonic: I trust you Suki.

Natsuki: Oh shit it's coming

Sonic: Come on, get it out already. I'm hungry!

Natsuki: I really need to empty my bowels. It's time for another tasty dish, my dear. I think it's bigger than the first... [Fart]. Sorry. Do you see it, Sonic?

Sonic: I do, Your anus is opening, and I see the tip of a turd. Oh darling, it's enormous... it's as big around as Yuri's tits!

Natsuki: Yes, my asshole feels so stretched... This piece of shit had been sitting in my bowels for too long, it must be 78 inches long at least! It's big enough to completely fill your mouth, so I hope you're ready. Ohh... It's sliding out...

Sonic: YES! YES! It's soo big! YUMMY!... [Chewing].

Natsuki: He's doing it again! Sonic the Hedgehog took my long thick turd in his mouth... He eats my revolting shit with ease. Don't hurry, boyo! Chew it slowly, taste every bit of it.

Sonic: [cumming]. YES!

Natsuki: Yes, it's really easy for him. I hope vomit, Sonic, so you'll have the chance to eat it again...

Sonic: [Eating the last remains] Thanks.

Natsuki: Well, my faithful listeners, while Sonic is feasting on my excrements, I want to speak to Dipper Pines and Mable Pines in the name of the Dark Lord Bill Cipher. I think you're listening to our broadcast. Dipper, you were called the hope of Gravity Falls, but you've lost your war. Now you're just a criminal on the run, who can't even help your pet hedgehog. Did you like his story? How does it feel to know that Sonic is having a much better time here than he ever had with you? And all because of your stupid anti-wierdo crusade.

Sonic: [Desperately tries to vomit].

Natsuki: And you Mable, how does it feel to know that your brother's ex-boyrfriend and pet doesn't want to come home now, and prefers eating tons of shit from random strangers than being with you?

Sonic: Mmmmm...

Natsuki: Oh? Sorry, I forgot about you, Sonic. You've been chewing my big turd for five minutes. Open your mouth, please.

Sonic: [Gurgling sounds].

Natsuki: Great, you've chewed it all! What a sight... My dear listeners, Sonic's mouth is filled with semi-liquid yellowish-brown goo, made of my excrements and his saliva. Little lumps of feces are floating in that delicious looking puddle... Judging by the expression on Sonic's face, it tastes even better than I could ever imagine. [Giggle]. Now the funnest part, darling. Please swallow my shitty mash. I want you to slowly sip it all. I want you to feel the whole palette of flavors of my shit: the sweetness the texture, the thickness...

Sonic: [Sips it. Low gurgling in his throat] absolutely delicious.

Natsuki: My listeners, Sonic is licking his fingers in joy!

Sonic: [Gurgling sounds]. Grrr... Grrrr... [Heavy panting]. Oh my... cough... that was more than I expected from such a little girl. LOL.

Natsuki: You look so good covered in my shit!

Sonic: I do! Man, I have to take a shit as well!

Natsuki: As far as I remember, you like to take a dick up your ass before shitting.

Sonic: Yep.

Natsuki: Well, I'm sure that a lot of young guys you can catch here! Help yourself with whatever dick you may find. [Fart]. Oops... it seems I'm not finished with you, you lucky boy! It's time for the last dish!

Sonic: YES, MORE, MORE!

Natsuki: I'm shitting again... FUCK! [Fart. Fart! FART].

Sonic: AAAA! Mmmm...

Natsuki: Oh... My dear listeners... [Moan]. Now the amazing ultra lexative 4000 medicine really kicked in. My anus is slightly itching, and Sonic... You won't believe it. His cute face is literally buried under the big pile of my excrements! His lips, nose, even his green eyes all is covered with a layer of the most wonderful shit I've ever smelled. It's hard to believe that so much shit has come from my bowels... Let's let Sonic enjoy his meal peacefully.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Natsuki: My faithful listeners, I'm sorry to say that it's time to end our broadcast. I hope you liked the interview with Sonic the Shiteater and all of his amazing kinks!

Sonic: [In the background]. AAA! DRACO! You have a bigger dick than I realized... PLEASE, DEEPER! [Sonic smacks and slaps Draco].

Natsuki: Sonic, dear, could you be a little more quiet?

Sonic: The noises I make makes me hornier!

Natsuki: Sorry for the noise, my dear listeners. It's just Sonic enjoying a dick he found. You see, one of his dirty kinks is to get a good painal before taking a shit.

Sonic: YES! YES!

Natsuki: Such a big cock... 80 inches long, I think..

Sonic: GOD I LOVE THIS PLACE SO MUCH!

Natsuki: Well, I have some bad news for you Sonic. The dark lord Bill Cipher decided to close this school...

Sonic: Really? NOOOOOOOO.

Natsuki: Yes. You see, our magnificent Dark Lord decided that humans no longer deserve education, he is closing every school in Gravity Falls.

Sonic: What? WHAT?

Natsuki: But I have good news for you. The dark lord Bill Cipher has decided to make the Mystery Shack into a brothel just for you. There would be HUNDREDS of male prostitutes!

Sonic: I hope it will be at least as good as this school was.

Natsuki: Just imagine it: dozens of ugly AIDS carrying prostitutes using all of your fuckholes every day... You're going to be a very busy hedgehog. Mmm... I heard that Gravity Falls male prostitutes are very well hung, with disproportionately big dicks... [Giggle]. Maybe I'll take another interview with you next month to talk about your experience with them.

Sonic: Sounds amazing!

Natsuki: Do you want to give a shout-out to Dipper Pines and Mable Pines at last? Just in case they are listening?

Sonic: I hope you guys will find a home like I found!

THE END? 


End file.
